regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited
The Space-Time Police Sheriffs Show is a Adult Animated TV show targeted at ages 15 and above. It airs on HBO and focuses on Space-Time Police Sheriffs. Characters *Gash Jumon *Renzo Ichijo *Kal Hyugu *Yottoko Jo *Sage Karasukumo *Sheila *Justus *Yottoko Jo *Diane *Helena *Boomerang *Denby Igan *Dail Sawa *Sergio *Elena *Sissy *Tammy *Minda *Ali *Lili *Anila *Tsuki Hoshina Supporting Characters *Jeannie *Jeremy *Jenny (Jeannie's younger sister) *Jessica *Jonsey *Joseph *Jimmy *Jones *Wendy Loo *Jane Gunnerson *Janice Gunnerson *Gary *Mike *Ike *Monica *Sonia *Mordecai *Rigby *Ben Tennyson *Lucy Mann *Rook Blonko *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Rad Dudesman *Dan Zembrovski *Troll Moko *Amanda Highborn *CuRT *Avengers *Nick Fury *War Machine *White Tiger *Iron Fist *Nova *Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Ms. Marvel *Black Panther *Ant Man *Wasp *Vision *Scarlet Witch *Wonder Man *She Hulk *A-Bomb *Red Hulk *Skaar Cast *Gash Jumon/Gaban Type-G- Matthew Broderick *Renzo Ichijo/Gaban- Hal Sparks *Kal Hyugu/Shariban- Christian Potenza *Sage Karasukumo/Shander- Eddie Deezen *Justus/Juspian- Phil LaMarr *Yottoko Jo/Spielvan- Scott Baio *Diane/Diane Lady- Cherami Leigh *Helena/Helena Lady- Rachael Leigh Cook *Sheila- Nicole Sullivan *Mordecai- Eka Darville *Rigby- Ari Boyland *Spider-Man- Drake Bell *Lucy Mann- Tara Strong *Janice Gunnerson- Debby Ryan *Gwen Tennyson- Ashley Johnson *Ben Tennyson- Yuri Lowenthal *Rook Blonko- Bumper Robinson *Kevin E. Levin- Greg Cipes *Wendy Loo- Vanessa Marano *Jane Lewis- Li Ming Hu *Jeannie- Rose Mclver *Jeremy- Zac Efron *Jenny (Jeannie's younger sister)- Megan Grano *Mike- Vincent Tong *Gary- Matt Hill *Joseph- Dan Ewing *Jones- Mike Ginn *Jessica- Dove Cameron *Monica- Aubery Plaza *Sonia- Ellen Page *Ike- Charlie Schlatter *Iron Man- Adrian Pasdar *Captain America- Roger Craig Smith *Hulk- Fred Tatasciore *Hawkeye- Troy Baker *Falcon- Bumper Robinson *Thor- Travis Willingham *Nick Fury- Chi McBride *Black Widow- Laura Bailey *Iron Fist- Greg Cipes *Power Man- Ogie Banks *White Tiger- Caitlyn Taylor Love *Nova- Logan Miller *Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot- Matt Lanter *Wolverine- Steve Blum *J.A.R.V.I.S.- David Kaye *War Machine- James C. Mathis III *Black Panther- John Eric Bentley *Pepper Potts/Rescue- Grey DeLisle *Vision- Peter Jessop *Ant-Man- Grant George *Yellowjacket- Robert Joy *Tigra- Grey DeLisle *Wasp- Colleen O'Shaughnessey/Colleen Villard *Wonder Man- Clancy Brown *Scarlet Witch- Kate Higgins *QuickSilver- Scott Menville *A-Bomb- Seth Green *Red Hulk- Clancy Brown *Skaar- Benjamin Diskin *She-Hulk- Eliza Dushku *Phil Coulson- Clark Gregg *Maria Hill- Danielle Nicolet *Winter Soldier- Crispin Freeman *Doc Samson- Ty Burrell *Ms. Marvel- Danielle Nicolet *Iceman- Yuri Lowenthal *Firestar- Laura Bailey *Spider-Woman- Laura Bailey *Black Cat- Tricia Helfer *Silver Sable- Nikki Cox *Dan Zembrovski- Vincent Tong *Troll Moko- Ty Olsson *Amanda Highborn- Britt Irwin *Quake- Lacey Chabert *Squirrel Girl- Tara Strong *Doctor Strange- Jack Coleman *Jimmy Woo- James Sie *Clay Quartermain- Troy Baker *Jasper Sitwell- Tom Kane *Chris McCarthy/Wasp- Patrick Warburton *Sunfire- Joshua Seth *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider- Ross Lynch *Miles Morales/Spider-Man- Donald Glover *Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider- Scott Weinger *Spider-Man 2099- Dan Gilvezan *Spider-Girl- Laura Marano *Spider-Man Noir- Milo Ventimigila *Slinger- Brian Donovan *Century- Tom Kane *Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman- Jennifer Hale *U.S. Agent- Brian Dobson *Cybermancer- Mila Kunis *Moonraker- Jim Cummings *Captain Britain- J. B. Blanc *Misty Knight- Cynthia McWilliams *Silver Surfer- James Arnold Taylor *Captain Australia- Carlos Alazraqui *Captain Liechtenstein- David Boat *Captain Brazil- Nika Futterman *Mattie Franklin/Spider-Woman- Bella Thorne *Minda- Julie Bowen *Dail Sawa/Shander- Adam Wylie *Denby Igan/Shariban- Wil Wheaton *Sissy- Danica McKellar *Tammy- Anna Cummer *Ali- Tara Platt *Lili- Julie Nathanson *Anila- Trina McGee-Davis *Boomerang- Scott Wolf *Patriot- Ogie Banks *Randy Cunningham/The Ninja- Ben Schwartz *Howard Weinerman- Andrew Caldwell *Eric O'Grady/Giant Man- Troy Baker *Spider-Man 2211- Neil Patrick Harris *Guardian- Tom Kenny *Sensational Spider-Man- Jon Cryer *Black Symbiote Spider-Man- Jonah Hill *Battlestar- Kevin Michael Richardson *Crippler- Jason Segal *Union Jack- Robin Atkin Downes *Mockingbird- Elizabeth Daily *Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl- Kira Kosarin *Eric Koenig- Patton Oswalt *American Dream- Tara Strong *Spider-Man (Armored)- Jack Griffo *Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms)- Eric Vale *Spider-Man (Six Arms)- Johnny Yong Bosch *Spider-Man (Actor)- George Lopez *Cosmic Spider-Man- Josh Keaton *Captain Mar-Vell- Roger Craig Smith *Genis-Vell- Bob Saget *Beta Ray Bill- David DeLuise *Black Goliath- Tony Todd *Spider-Man India- Ryan Ochoa *Steel Spider- Jason Marsden *Spider-Pheonix- Ashton Kutcher *Spider-Man 1602- Jason Ritter *Negative Zone Spider-Man- Brad Pitt *Hornet- David Cross *Prodigy- Ewan McGregor *Dusk- David Henrie *Prodigy- Dave Foley *Kate Bishop/Hawkeye- Amanda C. Miller *Stature- Colleen O'Shaughnessey/Colleen Villard *Speed- Ben Savage *Hulkling- Rider Strong *Spider-Ham- Ben Diskin *Secret War Spider-Man- Jake T. Austin *Unlimited Spider-Man- Rino Romano *Spyder-Knight- Samuel Vincent *Future Foundation Spider-Man- Tony Sampson *Insulated Spider-Man- David Schwimmer *Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider- Eric Bauza *Shang-Chi- Dante Basco *Jocasta- Jennifer Hayward *Ronin- Ian James Corlett *Echo- Vanessa Marshall *Moon Knight- Troy Baker *Crystal- Mary Faber *Karen O'Malley- Kimberly Hawthorne *Agent Venom- Matt Lanter *Camelot Spider-Man- Thomas Sangster *Spider-Boy- Vincent Martella *Songbird- Julie Morrison *Stealth Spider-Man- Emilio Estevez *Mangaverse Spider-Man- Michael J. Fox *Sergio/Esteban- Sean Astin *Electro-Proof Spider-Man- Scott Freeman *Alan Albright- Zeno Robinson *Tsuki Hoahina- Maria Canals *Commander Quain- George Newbern *Nick Gordon- Nick Offerman *Erina- Jennifer Aniston *The Amazing Bag-Man- Clark Duke *Deadpool- Will Friedle *Blade- Terry Crews *Cloak- Phil LaMarr *Dagger- Ashley Eckstein *Manny Armstrong- Khary Payton *Helen Wheels- Juliet Landau *Ester- Tara Platt *Liz Allan/Firestar- Alanna Ubach *Devil Dinosaur- Steve Blum *Daredevil- Brian Bloom *Elektra- Kathryn Cressida *Ultimate Spider-Woman- Rachel MacFarlane *Erik Selvig- Stellan Skarsgård *Bulletproof Spider-Man- John Stamos *Captain Spider- Dave Coilier *Kwaku Anasi- Matthew Lawrence *Bullet Points Spider-Man- Jason Alexander *Ghost Spider- Joey Lawrence *Isaiah Bradley- Wayne Brady *Josiah X- Tahj Mowry *Power Woman- Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Monica Rambeau/Captain Marvel- Cree Summer *Machine Man- Andy Dick *Elena- Minae Noji Season 1 #The Death of Dark Galaxy Queen #Vision #Forest of the Battlefield #The Device Island of the Sea's Rumbling #Direct Attack on the Female Journalist #A Selfish, But Overflowing With Love! #Peeping Tom #The Pervert #The Lecher, the Peering, the Peeping Tom, and the Voyeurism #The Gray Shirt #Harry Osborn's Story #The Idot, the Moron, the Letch, and the Pervert #Black Cat Come On! Shoot Faster #Crystallize – Sinter – Red Shine – Electroplate #Maximum Overload #December 31st #Love is in The Air (For Real) #Friendship Tag With Space-Time Police Sheriffs! #Mare Do Well: She Is Overpowered! #Meet the Web Warriors! #The Pervert, the Lecher, the Peeping Tom and the Voyeurism #Secret Admirer #The Neck of Galactic Witch Gilza #The Strange World #Meet the Space-Time Police Sheriffs! #Transplate – Sinter – Red Shine #Meet the Space-Time Police! # # # #Mordecai's Soccer Showdown Spring Camp! Trivia *The show was originally put on Comedy Central, but was rejected due to the show not adapting to the genre of the channel. (Comedy) Category:Series Category:Shows